


Father’s Day

by cantbebovvered



Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, Kink, post-admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbebovvered/pseuds/cantbebovvered
Summary: Toby gets very spoiled on Father’s Day, and once they’re alone, he and CJ try something new.





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks, as always, to the wonderful luciblue, who always inspires me!
> 
> I prefer to pretend that the beginning of The Ticket, with the flash-forward teaser, never happened. In my universe, CJ leaves Danny for Toby not too long after the pardon and they live happily ever after.

He’s awakened by her fingers stroking his chest, making gentle circles. 

‘Happy Father’s Day, my love,’ she whispers in his ear, her breath hot, her voice like honey. Her hand trails lower, her fingertips teasing and sure at once. Her leg is curled over his and the heat of her body is all he’s ever wanted. He turns his head towards her and their lips meet in a heated kiss, passion surging between them. He tries to pull her on top of him, to feel the weight of her body and the smoothness of her skin and the heat of her hips against his but she resists him, breaking the kiss with that Cheshire cat smile he knows means trouble. 

‘You need to put some clothes on,’ she said, straight in to his ear, her lips right up against him, teasing. He groaned. ‘The kids want to make you breakfast, and I think I hear them in the kitchen already.’ She kissed her way back to his mouth though, and scraped her fingernails low on his belly, making him hiss in to her mouth. ‘But I have plans for you later tonight.’ She moved against him so sensually, he felt lightheaded. It took every bit of his willpower to keep from pinning her to the bed and fucking her brains out right then and there. ‘I bought a special present for you,’ she whispered against his lips, ‘and if you’re lucky I’ll do The Jackal.’ She slipped out of bed, her hips swaying hypnotically as she walked over to the dresser for some clothes. ‘You stay there,’ she said, tossing him a clean shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. ‘I’ll make sure they’re doing ok and you can calm down for a few minutes.’

‘You’re so cruel,’ he said hoarsely.

‘I’ll make it up to you tonight, mi amor.’ 

‘They don’t need help, CJ, they can cook breakfast—‘

‘They’re going to burn it, and they’ll be so disappointed, they want to do something nice for you.’

‘They could sleep another hour or two if they really—‘

‘Toby!’

‘Ok, ok,’ he groused, but she knew he didn’t mean it. 

‘It’s gonna be worth the wait, I promise.’ She smiled that sexy smile and left him to quell his raging hard-on. He breathed deeply for a few minutes and tried to pull himself together. 

To his slight horror the kitchen was a disaster when he emerged, but Huck and Molly raced towards him to be the first to give him a hug, and he enveloped the two of them in his arms, crouching over. 

‘Daddy!! Daddy! Happy father’s day!’ They both shouted happily. He hugged them close. 

‘Wow, thanks! Look at this, what have you two been up to here? It smells great!’

‘CJ’s helping us make breakfast,’ Huck said. 

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea, you’re not going to poison me are you?’

‘Hey!’ CJ shrieked.

‘Daddy! CJ can cook!’ Molly defended her, and he thought his heart would burst. 

‘I know, sweetheart, I just like teasing her about it. I’m sorry.’ He leaned over to brush a little flour off of CJ’s cheek, and kissed her on the lips. 

‘Ewww!’ Both kids squealed, and Toby chuckled. 

‘Better flip that one, Mol,’ CJ said. ‘It looks ready.’ Smiling, she handed Toby a cup of coffee, black, with just a pinch of sugar— exactly how he liked it. 

‘Can I go get Daddy’s presents, CJ?’ Huck asked.

‘Good idea, kiddo,’ she said. ‘Do you remember where we put them last night?’ 

‘Yeah!’ Huck scampered to the living room and returned with two packages, tidily wrapped. 

‘Put them on the table for now, sweetie, and he can open them after we eat. Do you want to make the scrambled eggs? It looks like Molly’s almost done with the pancakes,’ CJ said. 

‘Ok!’ He accepted a bowl of beaten eggs from CJ and poured them in to the waiting pan. 

Toby leaned against the counter beside CJ and put his arm around her as they watched the kids. She draped her arm across his shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

‘I love you,’ he said, leaning his head against her shoulder. 

‘I love you too.’ 

‘You gotta keep stirring, Huck,’ said Molly. 

‘God, she sounds just like you,’ CJ whispered in his ear. Her fingers played idly with the collar of his shirt, and rubbed the tip of her nose against his ear playfully. ‘Molly, can you put the pancakes on the table? And don’t forget the syrup!’

‘Ok CJ,’ she said. 

Shortly they sat down to eat at the kitchen table. 

‘This looks wonderful, you two. Thank you,’ Toby said, smiling warmly. ‘You’re so thoughtful.’

‘You’re welcome Daddy!’ They chorused. 

Once they’d all finished eating, the twins were eager to give Toby his gifts. ‘Can we do it now CJ?’ Molly asked.

‘Of course!’ She passed the boxes and the kids stood up, crowding beside Toby in his chair. 

‘What’s all this?! You didn’t need to get me presents,’ Toby said. 

‘Daddy we couldn’t NOT get you presents,’ Molly said. 

‘You’re the best dad ever!’ Said Huck.

‘Yeah!’ Said Molly.

Toby blushed, and again thought his heart would burst. He’d never believed that fatherhood would feel so emotional, but he’d been wrong. 

He opened the first package, ripping in to the paper with zeal. It was a large framed photograph of the twins, one that CJ had taken last time they were in the city for spring break. Both children were laughing hysterically, and he remembered the silly joke she had told them that made them crack up so completely. He felt tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away before anyone noticed. 

‘It’s for your desk, Dad,’ Huck said proudly. ‘That other picture you have of us is so old!’ 

‘I love it. Thank you, kids.’ He tried to stick to short sentences because he still felt a little choked up. 

‘Open this one now Daddy!’ Molly said. 

He opened the other gift to reveal a gold faced watch with a leather strap.

‘Wow,’ he said. ‘It’s beautiful.’

‘It’s a space watch,’ Huck said.

‘No it’s controlled by NASA,’ Molly corrected.

‘Actually it’s an atomic watch, controlled by satellite and NORAD,’ CJ explained. ‘You never need to wind it, and it’s accurate to .04 seconds.’

‘Wow. I don’t know what to say.’ He swallowed. ‘Thank you, I love it. And I love you! Who’s ready to go to the zoo?’

‘So, have you had a good day?’ Alone together in their bedroom, she pressed herself against him: he was dizzy with the speed that his blood rushed south. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled. ‘Yeah. The kids were really sweet. Thanks for helping them with the presents. The watch is beautiful.’ 

‘You deserve it,’ she whispered, with adoration in her eyes. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’ 

‘So, are you tired, or…?’

‘CJ!’ He growled, pressing his growing erection against her. 

‘Ok, ok, just checking,’ she grinned, cheekily. ‘I do have a few more presents for you, Mr Ziegler.’ 

‘Oh do you.’ He leaned in to kiss her, deeply. ‘I already have everything I could possibly need.’

‘Ah see, you only think that. Sit down, I’ll just be a minute.’

He nearly begged her not to go, but the sparkle in her eyes stopped him. It would be worth it. He sat in the armchair in their bedroom and loosened his tie, and quickly she returned with two glasses, his cigar cutter, an ashtray, and a lighter. She leaned over him to place everything on the side table, the scent of her perfume intoxicating him. He reached for her body and they kissed again deeply, slow and slick and hot. She pulled away again and he moaned softly at her absence, missing her. She rummaged in her closet for a moment before producing a large shopping bag. 

‘First, a drink,’ she said, proffering a bottle of Lagavulin. 

‘CJ, you really didn’t have to do this,’ he said.

‘For the father of my favorite stepchildren? Of course I did Toby,’ she replied. ‘I mean, they’re not really my stepchildren I guess but—‘

‘Yes they are,’ he said unwaveringly, fiercely. ‘They are.’ Their eyes met for a moment, serious. 

‘Ok,’ she said quietly, smiling. She poured each of them a good measure of scotch and slid in to his lap, a little awkwardly. There wasn’t a lot of room for her miles of legs. He laid one hand on her thigh and took his glass with the other, and she draped one arm around his neck before leaning in close and sweetly kissing the corner of his mouth. ‘Happy father’s day, Toby,’ she toasted him, clinking their glasses together. 

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. ‘No, no, you can’t toast and then not drink, Toby, it’s bad luck.’

‘That sounds like something Jed Bartlet made up.’

‘It’s true, it means you don’t trust your drinking partner. You of all people should know this.’

‘Well I suppose I don’t want to tempt fate. You said if I was lucky you’d do the Jackal,’ he said hopefully, sipping the scotch. ‘This is extraordinarily good.’ 

‘How lucky are you feeling?’ She laid her hand across his chest beneath his tie and hypnotically rubbed her fingers against his breastbone.

‘I’m the luckiest man who ever lived.’ His hand crept to the ticklish part of her thigh and she squirmed in his lap and finally kissed him. He could taste the expensive scotch in her mouth. 

‘Mmm, well then,’ she purred. ‘Did I ever tell you about the man who changed my life?’ She quoted, grinning. She extricated herself from his grasp and rummaged in the shopping bag once again, this time presenting him with a box of cigars and a second box with a ribbon around it that she tucked under her arm. ‘Why don’t you have one of these, and I’ll be right back?’

He shifted a little in the chair as his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He took another mouthful of whisky as he watched her stroll to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. His body was thrumming with anticipation. He opened the cigar box and sniffed the rich tobacco, selecting one to smoke and clipping it. As he lit it she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a black silk robe that hit mid-thigh, with stockings and high heels. As she sauntered closer to him he could see the lacy edge of her stockings and the creamy skin of her thigh peeking through with every step. He pulled the knot of his tie looser.

‘God, you look fantastic,’ he said. She was looking at him as though she wanted to devour him. He’d never been such willing prey. Well, since last night, anyway. She was so tall with those shoes on, they made her legs go on forever. His hardness was almost painful. 

She stood over him and leaned in, grabbing the knot of his tie and pulling him toward her for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Then she tugged the knot looser and pulled the tie from around his neck, tossing it to the bed behind her. ‘For later,’ she said roughly. Next she stole his cigar and inhaled the smoke, her lips forming a very suggestive O, and blew a perfect smoke ring. He could tell that his face was slack with hunger and awe, and he couldn’t care less. She knew how much he wanted her. She leaned down and flipped the switch on the cd player. 

‘Did I ever tell you about the man who changed my life?’ Ronny Jordan said. CJ’s eyes sparkled as she began her performance. She had her hands on his shoulders as she lip-synched about his sweet lips. She moved her body with the guitar riff and he was done for. Every few moments she would unbutton his shirt a bit more, or stroke his arm before strutting away. As they heard of the Jackal’s $800 suits, she ran her fingertips up and down his thighs. She straddled his lap again at ‘he could get any good girl in to trouble.’ His hands went greedily to her thighs, sneaking beneath the silk of her robe, and as he pulled her closer he realized, with his hands on her perfect ass, that she was wearing a thong beneath the garter belt. God. He untied her robe to get a better look at her. Her bra was barely there, just scraps of lace hardly obscuring the darkness of her nipples. He leaned in and mouthed her through the fabric, and she gasped and threw the robe off completely. His hands shifted to her sides where they traced the garter belt, almost as smooth as her skin. 

‘I’m the firmest of the firm,’ said Ronny Jordan, and CJ squeezed his cock through his pants, laughing. She stood again and turned around, the bare skin of her ass just out of his reach. She sashayed and danced before him and he was transfixed. He couldn’t stand it, he had to unzip his pants, pushing them and his boxers down to free his straining cock. He took himself in his hand as she moved before him, staring in to his eyes. She was so unbelievably sexy, and the way she moved her perfect body overwhelmed him with lust. She leaned in close to kiss him, mouthing the lyrics against his lips while her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands roamed his chest, teasing and firm, and she rubbed his nipples with her thumbs. Suddenly she was kneeling between his legs, pulling his pants all the way off, her hands rubbing up and down his thighs. She covered his hand with hers on his cock and stared up at him with those unbelievable eyes of hers, her gaze sultry and filled with love. It was almost too much. Then she was leaning closer, closing her lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently and tonguing his slit and he couldn’t keep from crying out. She knew exactly how to make him lose his mind, and he cupped her cheek with his free hand. She met his eyes again, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by his feelings for her. His body thrummed with desire for her. 

‘Claudia Jean,’ he said, roughly. ‘You’re, oh. Oh, god. You’re incredible. So beautiful, god, I love you,’ he babbled. She gripped the root of his cock with one hand while the other stroked his thigh, and lapped noisily at the length of him. The universe narrowed to the feeling of her tongue and lips and fingers, and he weaved his fingers in her honey-colored hair, transfixed with its softness. As she rubbed her tongue along the most sensitive parts of him, he hummed and sighed in pleasure. Her hand moved slickly up and down his shaft, now dripping with her saliva, and she slid her mouth off of him for a moment.

‘Scoot forward,’ she whispered, and he complied. He felt like he knew what was next, and he felt a jolt of desire when his suspicions were confirmed as she leaned over to the nightstand drawer. He spread his legs wider in anticipation. 

Coating her fingers with lube, she locked eyes with him again. She cupped his balls with one hand, rolling and stroking them, as her other hand slid lower, teasing along the sensitive skin she found there. Stroking his perineum firmly, her slippery fingers soon found their way to his ass. He gasped as she stroked the puckered flesh— he couldn’t wait for her to enter him. 

‘Is this ok?’ She said, her eyes fixed on his. 

‘God, yes.’

‘Good. That’s good, Toby,’ she cooed. She pressed more insistently and easily slid one finger inside him, followed quickly by another. This was a relatively new development for them, realizing how much he loved being penetrated, and it thrilled him how easily her fingers slipped inside. He could feel his thighs trembling. 

After allowing him a moment to adjust, she slid her fingers slowly in and out, crooking them to find his prostate. The moment she did was like lightning shooting up his spine, and he moaned loudly, gasping for breath. 

‘Oh, Toby,’ she said. He opened his eyes again to see a look of wonder upon her face, and he wanted desperately to kiss her. She stroked him gently and he started to whimper, it felt so good. ‘You like that, baby?’

‘Yeah, CJ, fuck, I love it.’ 

‘I know you do, love. I wish you could see yourself right now, god, you’re so sexy. You’re making me so wet.’ 

He arched his back and moaned with each slow, electrifying stroke. Too soon she withdrew her fingers.

‘CJ— please…’ he begged.

‘It’s ok baby. Do you think you can take this?’ She held up an anal plug. It was the larger of the two they owned, and though they had originally bought it for her, in recent weeks he too had worn it, and it had made him incoherent with pleasure. 

‘Please, CJ, I want it,’ he said. He watched as she coated the toy with lube and leaned closer to him. Then he felt a dull ache as she pressed the tip of the plug inside him, slowly spreading him open. ‘Oh, god,’ he moaned. 

‘Oh, look at you,’ she sighed darkly as the toy slid fully inside him. ‘You’re so hot, baby. So ready.’ She stroked his chest and belly slowly, feather-light, and he shivered. ‘That’s good, Toby, so good.’ Leaning over his body, she braced her palms on his chest before dipping her head to kiss him. His breathing was rapid and he reached for her, trying to pull her against him, but she resisted. 

‘CJ,’ he whimpered. His entire body craved her touch, and she hovered torturously over him. ‘Please, I—‘

‘Don’t you want to know what else I got you, baby?’ She whispered in his ear, nipped his earlobe. 

It took him a moment to comprehend the question. His cock throbbed, and his ass was so full, and with every ragged breath he took he could feel the pressure of the plug against his prostate. ‘There’s… there’s more?’ 

‘There’s more.’ Her voice was velvet against his ear. With great effort he willed coordination back in to his arms so he could unhook her bra and palm her breasts, and she purred. ‘Mmm, Toby.’ She kissed him again, sloppy and deep, before pulling away.

Normally his mind would race trying to imagine what possibly could be next, but he was in such a fog of arousal he could only stare at her. She gave him a sly smile before reaching for the bag once more.

‘Remember a few weeks ago, when we talked about how you might like for me to fuck you?’ 

Blinking slowly, he remembered that he could, in fact, speak. ‘Yes.’ 

She pulled out what looked like another pair of strappy underwear, and a slim black dildo. ‘Well, this is the same thickness as the plug you’re wearing now,’ she said coyly, biting her lip. ‘I thought I could wear this, and I could fuck you, baby. Would you like that, sweetheart?’

‘Oh god. Yeah. Yeah, I want that, CJ.’ His voice was strangled, but he didn’t care. 

‘Good. You’re so good for me, Toby.’ She cradled his head in both hands as she kissed him deeply, and the love and longing he felt in her kiss was overwhelming. ‘Come to bed, sweetheart, lay on your back.’ 

She helped him up out of the chair. He was grateful for the assistance, because his knees were weaker with every step. Walking with the plug inside him felt unbelievably good— every move he made rubbed it against his prostate. She left him to settle himself on the bed while she stepped in to the harness and pulled it over her garters. She kicked off her heels and crawled on to the bed beside him. Reaching for her, he pulled her in to another searing kiss. Her hands swarmed over his chest and slid lower, stroking his thighs as she kissed her way down his body. His cock jumped as she got closer and it took every ounce of his self-control to hold it together. It was strange to him to be so passive— but he loved watching her take control like this. He felt a little guilty how one-sided things had been so far, but then she took the head of his cock in her mouth and every thought in his mind spun shatteringly away. Distantly he could hear himself moaning and gasping as she kissed and licked him. Gently she pulled the plug out of his ass and tossed it aside. Then she replaced the toy with her mouth— they’d never done that before, and the sensation of her clever tongue against his asshole was so intensely filthy and arousing that he worried he would come right then and there. He grabbed her hair and tugged her away from him in a way that he hoped was gentle, but feared that it wasn’t.

‘Wait,’ he gasped, ‘wait, wait—‘

‘Sorry, I’m sorry, are you ok? I should have asked—‘

‘No, I’m fine, it’s… god, it’s so good.’ He gritted his teeth and tried to get ahold of himself for a moment. ‘Sorry. I thought I was going to come; that was so hot, CJ.’ 

That sly smile again. ‘Oh. Well, then, maybe I’ll save that for another time.’ She sat on her heels watching him, then reached for the lube, pouring a liberal amount in to her palm to warm it before applying it to his ass. ‘Is this ok?’

‘Yeah. God, yes.’

‘Ok. Lay back, sweetheart.’

As he lay back on the pillows she coated the dildo with more lube. It was a little odd to see her kneeling there before him with a dick jutting out from between her legs— a little odd, but intensely arousing at the same time. His cock was vividly red, resting against his belly, glistening from her attentions just a moment ago. She moved closer and rubbed her fingers against his asshole once more, adding more lube. Her finger slipped inside him and he moaned darkly as she teased his prostate for a moment before withdrawing. He shivered as she positioned the dildo against his puckered skin. She shifted a little bit awkwardly, trying to position herself so that she could fuck him, and she pressed the head of the toy inside him with her hands. The dull ache of penetration was so exciting to him.

‘Lead with your hips,’ he whispered shakily. She grinned wryly and he would have, too, but she understood his advice immediately. He felt her shift her body and move her hips with intention, and suddenly it seemed as though she embodied the dildo as she pushed slowly inside him. All he could do was moan, deep in his chest. Her hands stroked up his body, grounding him, pushing a little bit deeper.

‘Ok?’ She asked roughly.

‘Yeah,’ he breathed, grasping her right hand with his left. She was thrusting so gently inside him, and his whole body felt electrified. The dildo slid slickly in and out of his body with the movements of her hips, and he wanted more. ‘Please,’ he heard himself beg of her. 

Stroking the side of his face, she leaned in to kiss him, ethereal and unhurried. He arched a little and she went deeper, murmuring softly to him. 

‘When you fuck me, Toby, and you touch me so gently like this, I feel incredible. Do you feel it?’ Her fingers were warm and sure against his chest and stomach, and everywhere she touched set him on fire.

‘God, yes,’ he whispered. She was rubbing against his prostate and the arousal he felt was growing exponentially more intense. He whimpered softly with each of her thrusts, and his cock twitched against his belly. Her cheeks were flushed and he knew she was enjoying herself too: she hummed and moaned softly as she moved, and she sounded just like she did when he would finger her clit. 

She pushed deeper until her hips pressed against his thighs, as deep inside him as possible. Resting her forehead against his for a brief moment, she hummed in satisfaction. ‘Is this ok?’ She whispered. 

His breathing was rapid and all he could do was nod. The sensation of being filled like this was overwhelming; he felt a delicious knot deep in his body, pleasure radiating from it. Suddenly restless, he bucked against her in a silent plea for her to move. 

‘God, you’re so hot like this, baby,’ she crooned. She thrust her hips back and forth in slow motion, the dildo moving so smoothly, each stroke lengthening. ‘Mmm, you’re so hard for me. I love making you feel good. Oh,’ she moaned, biting her lip. ‘You make me feel so good when you fuck me, your body moving against mine, I want you to feel like that too. Do you like being full, love?’

‘Fuck, yeah,’ he gasped. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch her face as she watched him, but it was too much. He was breathing really hard now, and the pace of her thrusts was exactly what he needed. ‘Just like that, CJ,’ he moaned. The friction against his prostate made waves of pleasure radiate through his body, and he moved restlessly, arching his back, gripping her thighs tightly in his hands. 

‘You like that, Toby?’ Her movements were assured, and she already knew the answer. She moaned with each thrust, a little breathlessly. ‘Oh, god,’ she said. ‘Oh, you’re so good, baby. I wish you could see how sexy you are, getting fucked.’

He felt a moment of intense vulnerability, lying there beneath her, and he gave himself over to it and to her. The pleasure he felt was dizzying, and his cock was seeping with precum. He felt an overwhelming urge to beg her for more, to beg her for everything, but he wasn’t sure he could even form words. She shifted to take him in her hand, stroking him firmly in time with her thrusts as he whimpered and moaned for her, and after mere moments he heard himself shouting incoherently as his orgasm exploded out of him. He felt a deep shudder from the depths of his body and blinding stars behind his eyes and his entire body radiated bliss, trembling and gasping and calling out to her. 

He must have blacked out, because he came back to awareness as she kissed her way across his chest. She saw his eyes open and smiled proudly at him.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come like that,’ she said, a little incredulous. ‘God, you were so hot.’ She dipped her fingers in to the evidence of his pleasure, bringing it to her mouth to taste. ‘Mmm,’ she hummed, looking in to his eyes as she licked her fingers clean of his come. 

‘Fuck, CJ,’ he groaned. He was immediately, intensely turned on again at the sight of her tongue lapping up the essence of him. He’d need a little while to recover, but this night was far from over.

Slipping gently out of him, she sat back on her heels, stroking his splayed legs with a tender smile on her face. She unclipped the harness and laid the dildo on a towel, then stretched herself alongside him, laying halfway over him, curling herself around him. His very blood was singing with bliss and love, and he enveloped her in his arms and tucked his face against hers, breathing in her scent. Still trembling from the power of his orgasm, he was acutely aware that she hadn’t yet had the chance to come. He touched her face and trailed his hand down her body to her hip, trying to reach between her legs. 

‘It’s ok, love,’ she whispered, capturing his shaking hand and twining their fingers together. ‘Just rest a minute.’

‘But you—‘

‘I’m a patient person, I can give you a few minutes.’

‘You are not a patient person.’

‘Yeah, ok. But I can wait until you have your strength back at least.’ She kissed him, her lips so gentle on his. ‘Watching you come like that was unbelievable, Toby. The way you gave yourself to me, seeing how much you trust me— is that what it feels like to fuck me?’

‘Yeah. It’s the greatest feeling in the world.’

‘The sounds you made, and the look on your face— I want to fuck you all the time now.’

‘You’ll find no objections here, CJ.’ He kissed her slow and deep, his body slowly coming back under his control. ‘That was incredible. You’re incredible. Thank you.’ They laid there kissing for several minutes before he rolled on top of her. Her fingernails scratched lightly down his back, and his whole body shuddered. 

‘Mmm, you’re so sensitive, baby,’ she said, her voice low and like silk. 

‘You make me crazy,’ he growled.

‘You were crazy when I met you Toby,’ she teased. He nipped at her neck and she gasped. 

He grasped her hands, twining their fingers together, as he kissed across her sculpted collarbones. He could still catch a whiff of her perfume over her own scent. As he trailed his lips over her chest she arched in to his body sensually, and he felt his cock stir once again. He kissed his way to her rosy nipples, taking one in his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Releasing one of her hands, he moved to rub the other nipple in time with his mouth. She moaned softly and spread her legs to accomodate his growing hardness, and he could feel the dizzying heat of her pussy so close to him. He couldn’t wait to be inside her, enveloped in her warmth and wetness, making love to her and giving her as much pleasure as she’d just given him. Her fingers entangled in his hair as he sucked her nipples, encouraging him. 

‘Oh, yeah baby, I love that,’ she murmured. She shifted to wrap her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at his backbone. ‘Mmm, Toby.’ 

As he traced his hands over her body he reveled in the sighs she made, her breath deepening as she relaxed further in to his touch. He lapped at her nipples, alternating sides, and she arched her back, encouraging him. Soon his hands reached the apex of her thighs, and the heat of her was incredible beneath the palm of his hand. He rubbed gently across her pussy, delighting in the smoothness of her skin and the exciting roughness of her hair, and the dripping wetness he found there lit a fire deep in his belly. His fingers crept between her folds and she moaned, lifting her hips ever closer to him. 

‘God, CJ,’ he breathed, her nipple still in his mouth. 

‘Toby,’ she answered. Her voice was softened by lust and it drove him wild. He could feel his dick returning to life, slowly, and he couldn’t wait to be inside her. 

‘You’re so wet, I can tell how much you want me,’ he whispered darkly. 

‘So much, Toby,’ she moaned. 

‘What do you want, love?’ He teased his fingers around the entrance to her cunt, slippery and hot with her arousal. 

‘I want your fingers inside me, now.’ 

‘All right,’ he soothed, slipping one in to her dripping wetness. He sucked harder at her nipple and she gasped, humming in pleasure as he stroked his finger ever deeper. 

‘Yeah, oh, Toby,’ she sighed. 

He kissed his way down her body, a slow trail toward his prize. Her hands were restless across his shoulders and neck, clutching and stroking and scraping at him, and his cock jumped with excitement when she dug her nails in to his shoulder. He slid a second finger inside her hot wet cunt, twisting and rubbing more quickly. He wanted to make her come, and he couldn’t wait to hear her ragged cries as she fell apart beneath his ministrations. He watched his fingers moving in and out of her swollen pussy, so wet with her arousal. He couldn’t keep from moaning at the sight of her, nor would he want to. She was stunning. Dipping his head, he had to taste her. He nibbled softly at her labia, working his way up to her clit, surrounding her with his lips and teasing her with his tongue. As he buried his face in her he inhaled her scent deeply and it drove him wild. He licked at her lavishly, long wet strokes, savoring the taste of her. Her body was so responsive to his every move. 

‘You have such a beautiful cunt, Claudia Jean,’ he breathed against her. Sloppily he kissed her clit again, rubbing his tongue along its sides. ‘I love it.’ He crooked his fingers to rub against her g-spot and she bucked against him, moaning.

‘Fuck, right there,’ she said roughly. ‘Oh, god. Harder. Please, Toby, oh, please,’ she begged. 

Fingering her was one of his greatest pleasures. He loved the wet, sloppy sounds, and the soft heat of her incredible cunt. As he watched her fall apart, love surged in his chest. She was straining against him, her lithe body arching and writhing in response to his touch. He dug hard at her g-spot until she was practically screaming his name, begging him to let her come.

‘Toby, Toby, please, make me come, baby, I— oh, god,’ she cried. He splayed his free hand low across her belly to try to hold her still, and she fought against him, moving her hips in a way that made him ache to be inside her. He would have been surprised at how quickly he was hard again, but she’d always done this to him: made him lose control completely, no matter how many years they had been together. He smiled, probably a bit maniacally.

‘Oh, Claudia Jean, I want you to come for me,’ he told her, his fingers pressing rhythmically inside her body. ‘You’re so beautiful, god.’ 

‘Toby, I need your mouth on me— please, oh, please…’

He lowered his lips and hovered over her pussy, his breath hot against her. ‘You want my mouth, CJ?’

‘Yes! I need you so much. Please, suck my clit, please, I need you to make me come. Please, baby, please,’ she whimpered. 

He obliged. First his tongue traced her swollen clit, teasing, as she moaned and gasped. 

‘More, Toby, oh god, yeah,’ she begged.

He lapped at her before sealing his lips around her. He could feel her pussy clenching around his fingers and it drove him crazy. He sucked and licked her clit and pulled her orgasm through her relentlessly. God, he loved making her come. Long and hard, her moans going straight to the very center of him. He stroked his fingers deep inside her as she convulsed around him. As she settled down he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, and the taste of her brought his renewed arousal in to sharp relief. He kissed his way up her glorious body as she hummed in pleasure, still trembling from the force of her orgasm. He laid beside her to whisper in her ear.

‘You’re so hot, Claudia Jean. I’ve never seen anything so sexy in my life.’ 

She threw her leg over his hip and reached for his cock. ‘Wow, Toby, look at you,’ she murmured, wrapping her fingers around him. 

‘Yeah. You’re so sexy. Please, I want to come inside you,’ he whispered. ‘I need to fuck you— I don’t think I can last very long, but god, I have to feel you—’ 

‘I want you too, baby. Fuck me hard,’ she said. ‘I want your come inside me, Toby. I need you now, give it to me.’

He rolled on top of her and aligned himself, rubbing the head of his throbbing dick across her swollen pussy. She arched in to him and clutched at his shoulders. He slid easily inside her cunt, she was so wet for him. She was so hot and ready for him that he felt dizzy, and she arched her hips frantically to get him deeper inside her. 

‘God, oh, god,’ he said, again and again, moving instinctively with her, buried so deep in her body. She was so perfect, clenching around him, and he knew just how to fit inside her. Soon he was pounding in to her, their hips slamming together as they both wrung pleasure from the other. 

‘Yes, yes, fuck me, Toby. Oh god, you feel so good—‘ she cried. He reached between them, placing two fingers on either side of her swollen clit and rubbing arhythmically. She was so close; he knew just how to touch her to make her come again quickly. Knowing how responsive she was to him, and how hard he could make her come, only served to inflame him further. ‘Please, please,’ she begged him, until just seconds later she began to convulse around him, her mouth contorted in pleasure as she came.

The pressure built inside him at a breathtaking pace, and he ground in to her body and buried his face in her neck. Their bodies twisted and rocked together, unable to get close enough to each other. He shivered violently as he came hard inside her, moaning and whimpering as he gave her everything he had. 

‘Yes, baby, that’s it, give me your come,’ she said roughly as she squeezed her cunt around him, pulling everything from him. ‘Oh, love.’

Neither of them could move for several minutes. He felt completely whole and deeply satisfied, and so incredibly lucky to have this woman in his life. Their lovemaking never failed to blow his mind, but he had never imagined that he had the capacity for such bliss as he felt now. She stroked his back possessively, and he lifted his head to kiss her in an attempt to convey some of what he felt. 

‘Wow,’ she said when they pulled back from the kiss. 

‘That was…’

‘Yeah.’ She grinned.

‘Unbelievable.’ He gazed in to her eyes. ‘Thank you.’

‘I’ve really raised the bar for gift-giving, huh.’ 

‘Good thing there’s a while until your birthday.’

She laughed, his favorite sound bubbling up from her chest. He slipped out of her and rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand so he could watch her. She turned to face him, curling her body in to his, unable to keep from touching him even as she reached for the covers as their bodies cooled. ‘I love you so much, Toby,’ she whispered. They continued to kiss and touch lazily until they both fell asleep.

He woke early the next morning, just after dawn, and disentangled himself gently from her embrace to get out of bed. Something she had said to him last night weighed on him, and he went to his office to think. He opened the locked drawer in his desk and pulled out a tiny box and a nearly full yellow legal pad, filled with more chaotic scrawl than usual. He must have made a thousand drafts of this particular speech, and he thought she deserved much better. But it was getting more painful to keep avoiding this. It was time. 

He opened the box to study the ring inside. It had been his grandmother’s, and his mother passed it on to him shortly after he’d graduated from college. A ruby, flanked with diamonds, in gold filigree. On the day he met her he’d imagined it on her finger, and first timing and then fear got in the way. It was time.

He flipped through a few of the pages, underlining and crossing things out until he heard the shower running. It was time. 

He slipped the box in the pocket of his bathrobe and went to the kitchen to nervously brew coffee and wait for her. He sincerely hoped the kids would sleep in a bit so that he could do this without an audience. 

After a few minutes she padded softly in to the kitchen, her wet hair curling as it dried. She looked relaxed and happy, and in contrast he felt like throwing up. It was time.

‘Toby?’ She asked, puzzled. ‘Are you ok?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he said, but he knew it wasn’t convincing. God, he was going to screw this up—

‘What is it?’ She reached for his hand, and her touch grounded him enough to begin.

‘I love you so much,’ he said.

‘I love you too.’

He tried to smile but he probably looked insane. ‘I, uh— last night, you said… you said you weren’t really the kids’ stepmother.’ He reached in his pocket, clutching the velvet lump in his fingers.

‘Oh, Toby, I didn’t mean—‘

She stopped as soon as he pulled the box out to show her. 

‘Toby, what are you—‘

‘I’ve wanted you to have this for twenty years, CJ,’ he said quietly as he opened the box. The jewels sparkled in the early morning light, but her eyes were fixed on his, her mouth open in a shocked sort of half-smile. Everything he’d planned to say flew completely from his mind. He had to say something. ‘I’ve been too stupid to give it to you. I love you, and I want to marry you, Claudia Jean. Will you marry me?’

Her eyes shifted to the ring. ‘You’ve had this for twenty years?’

‘It belonged to my grandmother.’

‘It’s beautiful.’ She touched his face, eyes back on him. ‘Really, twenty years?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That’s a long time.’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘What were you waiting for?’

‘I… Wait, are you— is this a no?’ His heart was pounding.

‘Toby, oh my god. Of course I’ll marry you,’ she said urgently, reaching for him. ‘Of course. Yes.’

He thought he might faint in relief. Holding her tightly to him, he let out a shuddering sigh. ‘I could never get it right. It never sounded… worthy of you,’ he said, pulling back to look at her.

‘Oh, Toby, it was perfect.’

With trembling hands he plucked the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

‘God, it’s so beautiful,’ she breathed. 

‘You’re so beautiful.’ 

‘Wait, how does it fit me? No way did your grandmother have hands like mine,’ she said, extending her fingers to inspect it.

‘A few years ago I stole one of your rings and took it to the jeweler to resize it.’ 

‘And then you put it back in your sock drawer instead of just asking me? You’re crazy,’ she chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. ‘I love you. I could never say no to you, Toby, you must know that by now.’

They kissed sweetly for several minutes before coming up for air. He could feel the metal band as she rested her hand against his neck, and he felt invincible. 

‘Tell me about your grandmother,’ she said softly. 

‘She would have liked you,’ he smiled. ‘Her name was Miriam. She immigrated to New York with her sisters in the 1920s, from Austria. She died when I was twelve.’

‘Is this the one who looked after you after school? With the lollipops in her purse?’

‘Yeah, that’s her. She was special.’ 

‘Yeah. I’m sorry I never knew her.’ She rested her forehead against his, and her breath was soft against his face. 

‘Me too. Or my grandfather Max. They were married for 46 years.’

‘So the ring has staying power.’

‘I hope so.’ He kissed her softly, swiftly. ‘If you want your own ring, it’s ok, we can go pick something out—‘

‘Toby. It’s perfect. I’m honored.’ She kissed his forehead tenderly. ‘Thank you.’


End file.
